User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for July 14, 2014
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the weekly WCRPG Update. Had a rough week this week, largely due to events going on at my workplace. The area in which I was working was scheduled to be re-carpeted and we're going to begin using a new software package to do our work in a few months, so the decision was made to spend the week training up on this new system. Unfortunately the training is largely self-guided and involves pre-recorded lectures with a very small number of simple, limited walkthrough esxercises. The real problem with the training was that I wound up as the ranking staffmember present, so I was by default placed in charge of running everything for the group, which meant hanging back when everybody else went on break to make sure everything was set up for the next session. The long and the short of it: this week I had more than one day where I got maybe a single break with which to work, and progress on Elegy was, as might be expected, quite limited as a result. So, my intent for the week had been to move into characters for Elegy Chapter 7.1, but with parts of the plot in the air and with a very limited time with which to work I decided to move into Chapter 7.3 instead and start building the expanded list of commodities. Monday I had the least amount of time; I had time enough to add a few outstanding Kilrathi terms to the lexicon tables in Elegy Chapter Eight and begin a review of the commodities listed in the Privateer Online design document. On Tuesday I added this list of commodities to the Index page and reviewed the Privateer commodities from Chapter 5.5 of the Core Rules. I followed this up on Wednesday with an analysis of the different types of bases that I had previously generated for Elegy, using this list to further define what commodities will be available at the various communities in the game. I've had the thought to use this same list to define certain commodities as contraband in various regions - for example, in Kilathi territory, Kilrathi Pelts will be contraband, but desired Luxury Goods in Firekkan territory. By the end of the day on Wednesday, I had completed enough of the work I wanted to do on commodities that I was ready to beginning the editing on Chapter 7.3; I created the wiki page and added a header paragraph before the day was out. On Thursday I finished up my analysis of the bases and generated a list of commercial base types into which each community in the campaign would fit. This list was finalized on Friday and I spent a good portion of the day going back through Chapter Six to add the various "commerce designations" to all communities. Work on Friday ended with a merging of the commodities lists from Privateer and Privateer Online. This merged list will be used to augment the commodities data already present in Chapter Six. Doc Wade and I have continued the discussion of generating materials from the Holding the Line campaign. Time to work on these materials in earnest simply didn't present itself this week. I also need to get back to working on Saga characters; they've been on the backburner for a while at this point and I really should get back to it. Hopefully soon. So the Plan is now as follows: finish up Chapter 7.3 by generating commodity price tables, go back through Chapters 6.1-6.4 to augment the commodity listings, build something for Chapter 7.0, build a continuous set of navlinks from Chapter 6.0 through all the way to the Index, and then hopefully get on into Chapter 7.1. I have added a fair amount of things to do before 7.1, admittedly; I suspect, though, that these items really won't take all that long to finish up. Training at work is done at this point, so I anticipate this coming week being a bit more normal. I do also still have faction descriptions to finish up; I get that all done and I'll be in a position to begin writing the Elegy campaign story proper. I'm hoping to be able to get started there before the month is out. That's it for this week; next update between 11-14Z on July 21st. Category:Blog posts